


Officially Family

by kitkinks



Series: The New Stilinskis [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: (kind of), Anal Sex, Friends to Lovers, Implied/Referenced Incest, Impregnation, Infidelity, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg, Oral Sex, Rimming, Theyre over 21, took a little liberty on werewolf sex powers whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 06:56:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2498750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkinks/pseuds/kitkinks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles decides he wants to have another son, but knows his father is too old now to impregnate him again.  So Scott volunteers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Officially Family

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the second installation of The New Stilinskis! I haven't gotten any requests yet on my smut fic tumblr, [kitkinks](http://kitkinks.tumblr.com/), so I decided to continue my little badwrong pet project.
> 
> This probably isn't where people saw this series going, but Scott/Stiles and Sheriff/Stiles are pretty much my two favorite teen wolf ships, so I couldn't resist this plot development. I hope y'all enjoy.

“Scott, can you get Dustin his bottle?”

Stiles’ life had taken on a comfortable new type of normalcy now, a year after delivering the son that he had with his father, the Sheriff.  He and Scott were about to start their senior year in college now, so Stiles had moved back in to the apartment he shared with his best friend.  It was hardly the lap of luxury—neither of them was exactly rolling in dough from their jobs and the occasional check from Sheriff Stilinski helped, but the apartment was comfortable in its bareness.

The new addition of a crib and a _baby_ certainly made the apartment feel a little more like a home, even if it came with a lot of crying and poop.  It was comforting—and it even brought Stiles and Scott closer together, if you could believe that was possible (or necessary).  Scott was one of two people who knew that Dustin was Stiles and the Sheriff’s son, the other being Melissa, Scott’s mother.  Since the Sheriff didn’t have much time to take care of a baby, Dustin had become a permanent new roommate, and Scott became something of a third father to the infant.

It made Stiles’ stomach do funny little flips.

Even now as he walked back into the bedroom and saw Scott there shirtless, holding his son close to his chest as he fed the baby from a bottle, Stiles felt the flurry of emotion fluttering inside of him.  It felt kind of like a betrayal—a betrayal of the relationship he had with his father, a betrayal of the friendship he’d had with Scott—but now it was too late.  He was almost certain he’d developed feelings for his best friend.  In fact, he was totally unaware of the fact that he was staring at the curve of Scott’s bicep and the lift of his pecs until Scott spoke. 

“Y’know I read we should probably start moving him off bottles soon.”

The way Scott says _we_ leaves a bittersweet taste in Stiles’ mouth.  “Never thought I’d see the day where I would hear that you read something that wasn’t for an assignment.”  Though it sounds like a dig, Stiles’ smile takes the edge off of the comment, and Scott can’t help but smile back slightly.

“I care about him, that’s all.”  Scott answers and… _blushes?_   Stiles convinces himself he must have imagined it, he pushes the image out of his head and moves closer to his son.  Dustin is old enough now where he tries to hold the bottle on his own, so when Stiles brushes his finger over the tiny hand, the infant has to pull it away from the bottle to wrap around his father’s finger.

“He’s growing up really fast.”  Stiles sighed.

“Yeah.”  Scott said back.

A few quiet seconds passed, marked only by the clock ticking on the wall and the quiet sucking sound from Dustin and his bottle; Stiles sat on the edge of the bed.

“I want to have another one.”

The words fell from his mouth before the realization really set in.  But it was true: Stiles wanted to have another son.  He missed the feeling of carrying something living inside of him, and he knew he’d miss having something so small and so beautiful to rely on him now that Dustin was getting older.  Without thinking Stiles rested his hands on his stomach, hoping to feel something more than the grumble from his hunger.  “Don’t think dad can have another though.  It was a big enough risk to have Dustin at his age.”

Silence fell again, though this time Scott broke it.

“I’ll help.”

Stiles head turned towards his friend so fast he nearly gets whiplash.  “What?”

“You want more kids.”  Scott shrugged, placing Dustin back in his crib and the bottle back on the dresser.  “Your dad wants more kids but can’t have them.  And he always said I’m part of the family.”

Scott stepped closer to the bed and fidgeted with one of the belt loops on his jeans.  “We could… make it official.  Y’know, if you want.”

What Stiles _wanted_ was to go throw up in the bathroom as the tornado of feelings in his gut went Category 5.  It was like he had morning sickness again, but instead of being in anticipation of a child, it was in anticipation of something else he wanted just as much.

“Are you sure?”  Stiles asked, but he moved closer to Scott anyways, resting a hand on his waist.  This close to his best friend, Stiles could see every feature so much more clearly—the slight off-kilter curve of Scott’s jaw, the strong line of his nose, the way his lips were a little wet with spit.

When Scott nods, Stiles just goes for it.

As soon as Stiles’ lips met Scott’s it was like something inside of him burst open, like the years of friendship had always been leading to this point and now his body was saying _finally, you idiot._   Stiles deepened the kiss and moaned quietly as he felt the slip of Scott’s tongue against his, felt the firm press of his lips working against his own, the light tickle of a morning’s worth of stubble on Scott’s face brushing against the soft skin of Stiles’ cheek.

Then suddenly it was gone, Scott pulling back with a breathless laugh, and this time he was _definitely_ blushing.  “Should we do this with… uh…  _him_ here?”

Stiles chuckled at Scott’s small gesture towards the baby.  “Scott, he was born because I had sex with my father.  Do you think I would care if he was in here while his brother is being made?  Anyways, he’s one, it’s not like he’ll remember or know what’s going on.”

“Good point.”  Scott replied, and before he was even aware of it Stiles was falling back against the mattress of his bed with Scott—firm, warm, familiar Scott—crawling over him and kissing him again with gusto, taking full control, which Stiles was all too willing to give.  Stiles had only ever been with his father, so this… this was completely new.  Scott had an energy and hunger that the Sheriff had never shown before—although Stiles didn’t blame his father for his age.  The Sheriff made up for it with patience and love.  But the all-consuming heat that came off of Scott seared into Stiles and made him feel like he’d burst into flames if this didn’t ultimately end up with his best friend balls deep inside of him.

“Scott… Scotty, oh _dear god_.”  Stiles whines and bucks underneath the werewolf, but Scott had started to lose control.  The kisses became rougher, using more teeth and leaving behind a sharper sting of stubble burn, and the nails that scratched down the bare skin of Stiles’ chest—which, when did his shirt get torn off and tossed aside?—now had dull points as if Scott was barely holding back the animal inside him.  It was dizzying, Stiles leaned into every touch, every kiss, completely by reflex, his body attracted to Scott’s like a magnet lining up with its proper poles.

Stiles moaned, Scott _growled_ , and suddenly with a ripping noise Stiles is naked underneath Scott and dripping precum onto his stomach. 

“Scott, holy shit, _Scott_ , just—”  But Stiles was cut off when strong hands flipped him onto his stomach and forced his ass into the air.  “Wait, c’mon, I can wait long enough for a little bit of foreplay dude—”

“Shh.”  Scott hushed, “I wanna try something.”

Stiles had his face in the pillow as he braced for… whatever his barely-contained werewolf lover was about to do.  And it was probably a good thing.  If he didn’t have the pillow to cover his mouth, the entire building would’ve heard him the moment he felt something hot and wet press against his hole.

Scott was _rimming_ him.

“ _Ah. S-Scotty!_ ”  Stiles’ words caught in his throat as his toes curled and his hands tangled in the sheets.  In Stiles’ mind, this was definitely something Scott never would have done before, and yet now he had Stiles leaking like a twelve year old, his cock dripping onto the sheets underneath him and his breathing so ragged he could only form broken syllables.  Scott’s got his hands on Stiles’ ass holding him open as he buries his tongue inside Stiles, and _god_ if it isn’t the filthiest thing Stiles has ever had done to him, but his eyes water from the way the tip of Scott’s tongue hones in on the sensitive bundle of nerves that make Stiles’ body light up with pleasure.

“ _Fuck!_ ”

It wasn’t a command, but it seemed Scott took it as one.  At some point in Stiles’ horny rimjob delirium, Scott had worked his way out of his pants.  Stiles couldn’t resist turning over his shoulder to get a glance at Scott’s cock.  It was a little shorter than his father’s, but a good deal thicker—Stilinski dicks were long and thin, just like their men—and was uncut, gently curved upwards, and _beautiful_.  Stiles almost didn’t realize what was about to happen in time.

“…Wait, Scott, you gotta lu _uuuuuu_ —”

_Werewolf spit’s a natural lubricant.  Who knew_?  Stiles managed that one last thought before his mind goes fuzzy from how _full_ he feels.  Afterwards he’d realize it made sense.  Werewolves had started breeding in male/male couplings long before synthetic lubricants or even basic oils that could be used in a pinch.

Scott is hovering possessively over him as he ruts roughly into Stiles’ ass, hands pressed on either side of Stiles’ head like he’s trying to shield him from the world, trying to make him disappear into nothing but the feeling of Scott’s cock inside him and Scott’s body pressed against his.

To be honest, it was totally working.

Stiles moaned openly, his face muffled in the pillow as his body rocked with the rough thrusts of Scott’s hips.  There was no way he could resist looking at Scott though, so he forced himself to be as quiet as he could by biting his lip—nasal whines still flowing from him freely with every thrust—and turned to see his friend’s face.

Scott was looking at him with red eyes, which Stiles knew should scare him, but the look in Scott’s eyes like he was looking at gold, or the key to world peace.  He looked at Stiles like Stiles was treasure, and sure, his teeth looked a little sharper than normal but his stubble was still normal stubble, so Stiles decided it was fine and buried his face right back in the pillow and released a moan of relief that he could finally make noise again.

The heat of impeding orgasm was starting to boil in his stomach, but just as Stiles reached the edge he teetered there, practically shouting into his pillow from a desperate need for release that seemed to not want to come.  Over him, Scott’s thrusting was growing erratic, less controlled, a low rumbling growl coming from his chest as each slam into his Stiles grew harder still, until one last thrust locked them together, and everything happened at once.

Stiles came so hard he saw stars behind his eyelids, and swore he could hear his cum splatter on the bed as it shot out of him like it couldn’t get out fast enough—but each pulse of his orgasm also came with the a dull sensation of being split open, like the base of Scott’s cock had doubled in size and plugged him shut.

Which is exactly what happened.  At the moment of knotting, Scott on the other hand collapsed on top of Stiles, pinning the thinner boy to the mattress underneath him and bared his fangs, diving down to bite the pale freckled meat of Stiles shoulder to claim him, make him his own… When at the last second he gained enough composure to steer himself away and bit down on Stiles pillow so hard the fabric shredded in his mouth and feathers went flying everywhere.

Then the world stood still.  Scott was breathless and still coming back to himself, and Stiles could feel each pulse of Scott’s cock inside him, the knot ensuring that not a drop of cum was wasted and all but guaranteeing that Stiles would again be pregnant.

Stiles nearly came again at the thought.

But Scott’s voice helped pull him out of the lull.  “S-Sorry.  Forgot to warn you about…”  Scott pulled gently, his knot tugging on Stiles’ rim and causing Stiles to moan loudly.

“No, no it’s okay. I liked it better as a surprise.”

Stiles voice sounds so ragged he almost doesn’t recognize it himself.  “ _Fuck_ , I can feel it, Scotty.  I can feel you in me.  It’s gonna work.”

Scott relaxed over Stiles and smiled, nuzzling against his neck.  “Probably.”  He chuckled, “Since I’ll be locked in you for at least another ten minutes.”

Stiles was _totally_ okay with that.

\----------Ten Months Later----------

Stiles can still remember Scott's response when they found out they would be having twins.

"Twins!?"  Scott turned pale, but Stiles just laughed.

"Dude, you came inside of me for like half an hour.  Be glad there weren't five."

The pregnancy came and went just as easily as the first, and shortly after graduating, Scott and Stiles welcomed twin boys into the new Stilinski family.  They moved back in with the Sheriff, and Dustin who was nearly two.  Together with their new additions, Oliver and RJ (Rafael John, after both of their fathers), the Stilinski family had suddenly tripled.  It wasn't the easiest transformation.  The Sheriff took some convincing to allow Scott officially into their family, but it soon became clear that Scott loved the Sheriff as well, and the Sheriff loved him, and it was much easier to say that Dustin was Scott's son as well when people asked.  Scott and Stiles could get married, become the new public faces of the Stilinskis (because Scott, of course, took Stiles' name) while behind closed doors, father, son, and son in law, and their three children knew that the family was only complete when they were all together.

**Author's Note:**

> SO THAT WAS PT II. There will at _least_ be a part three because I'm riding this badwrong train to the end of the line. Possible future developments include:  
>  1\. Getting Rafael involved  
> 2\. Stiles/Sheriff/Scott/Dustin/RJ/Ollie somewhere in the underage zone.  
> 3\. Stiles/Scott/Dustin/RJ/Ollie somewhere outside of the underage zone.
> 
> Or maybe all three of those. Feel free to comment on what you would or would not like (suggestions outside of those three options are totally welcome too!)


End file.
